Recordações
by CaahT39C
Summary: É difícil recordar se o que você só queria era esquecer.
1. Jasmin é uma vaca

- Você lembra? - ela sussurrou, tentando ignorar o silêncio que conseguia fazê-la ouvir suas batidas do coração.

Ele retirou o seu olhar dos lábios dela e a encarou em seus olhos.

- Lembro do que?

Ela engolhiu a seco. Sua garganta estava completamente seca e as suas cordas vocais tinham que continuar trabalhando, ou ela teria que... Deixá-lo fazer o que queria.

- Daquela noite fria, em que você me encontrou congelando. Disse que nunca me deixaria sozinha, e que sempre estaria me aquecendo se congelasse de novo.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios dela, apesar de querer bem mais do que aquilo.

- Lembro sim.

Ela brincou maliciosamente com a língua, lambendo os próprios lábios. Ele riu do movimento, mesmo tendo achado aquilo extremamente sexy.

- Eu só me pergunto... Como me aquecerá agora?

Ele abriu um sorriso extremamente malicioso, e colocou a mão na sua cintura, envolvendo-a e puxando para um longo e ansioso beijo.

Ela sorria enquanto beijava-o.

- Ian... - ela arfou, entre os beijos.

- Jasmin... - ele replicou, sem ao menos perceber a presença de câmeras gravando-os.

_Perfeito._ Jasmin pensou.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado, uma menina arregalava os olhos. <em>Como... Quando...<em>

- Não acredito... - ela disse baixo. - Simplesmente não acredito que essa _vaca_ está com ele.

- O que disse? - uma nova voz apareceu no quarto. - Tem um animal com ele?

- Não, inteligência. - ela revirou os olhos. - Ele está com uma idiota naquele quarto.

- Bem, isso não é problema nosso.

Ela olhou para ele dócilmente e quando chegou perto dele, deu um tapa bem forte na sua bochecha.

- EI! PARA QUE FOI ISSO?

Ela encarou-o com olhos assassinos e mostrou seu punho na cara dele.

- Se você continuar dizendo tolices, vai ser bem mais do que um tapa.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Você, por acaso, me beijaria?

Ela deu um tapa em sua testa, indicando que a pessoa na sua frente era uma completa retardada.

- Não, idiota, _um soco_. - ela disse entredentes. _Se bem que beijá-lo não seria uma má opção._

Ela quase deu outro tapa em sua testa por sequer pensar nisso.

* * *

><p>Hamilton não estava em seus melhores dias.<em> Na verdade, qualquer dia sem ela nunca será um dia bom.<em>

Ele ainda lembrava do último dia que a viu. Ela estava maravilhosamente linda - não que não fosse linda normalmente. Usava um longo vestido preto, com um salto alto vermelho. Seus lábios estavam enfeitados com batom rosa claro e seus olhos verdes destacavam o seu rosto. Mas isso não conta o fato do seu cabelo lhe dar mais perfeição.

_Ruivos e sedosos... Magníficos._

Só a imagem dela fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele precisava vê-la de novo... Precisava falar com ela.

Foi correndo até seu quarto e procurou loucamente o seu celular._ Ligar para ela... Você precisa ligar para ela._

* * *

><p>Ela estava sentada calmamente lendo um livro, tentando esconder a vermelhidão do seu rosto. Ela havia chorado bastante, tudo por causa dele.<p>

Teria que ser assim para sempre? Ele finge que se importa, ela acredita. Ele finge que a ama, ela acredita.

_Ele a beija e diz que ela é a coisa mais importante da sua vida, ela acredita._

Quando isso teria fim?

Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, ela demorou para notar o telefone tocando.

Um tanto confusa, atendeu.

- Alô?

- Olá. - a voz de um outro _ele_ encheu seus ouvidos. - Tem tempo?

E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela sorriu.

- Por você, tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeey meu povo lindo! Como estão? Sentiram a minha falta? -n<strong>

**Então, ficaram confusos? Curiosos? Trollados? É, eu sei. Eu sou ótima trollando mentes, certo Jady?**

**Essa fanfic tem muitos "eles" e muitas "elas", mas daqui a pouco tudo ficará visível na cabeça de vocês.**

**Como eu sou má, só posto outro capítulo se alguém me mandar review nesse G-G Esse ficou uma merda, fale dizer.**

**Até o próximo capítulo, onde algo pode acontecer de ruim.**

**~CaahT39C**


	2. Por que esquecer, se você pode matar?

_"As aparências enganam. Lembre-se que o diabo um dia foi um anjo."_

* * *

><p>Se alguém passasse pelo quarto de Ian naquele momento, podeira pensar muita besteira.<p>

Não havia dúvidas de que o Kabra apreciava - o verbo mais adequado nesse momento - a presença de Jasmin. Ela era exatamante o tipo dele: olhos verdes brilhantes, pele clara com leves tonalidades de blush, boca rosada por causa de seu gloss e longos cabelos ruivos. Ian achava-os... _Magníficos._

Ambos estavam deitados na cama. Jasmin repousava sua cabeça no peito de Ian, e ele fazia cafuné em seus cabelos e, de vez em quando, beijava delicadamente o pescoço dela.

_Assim como dois namorados que estão apaixonados incontrolavelmente._ Jasmin pensou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso malicioso, sem Ian perceber.

Porque nem só os homens usam as mulheres quando querem algum tipo de _vingança_.

* * *

><p>- Por que ainda estamos assistindo isso? - ele perguntou entediado. - Assistir esse dois está me dando-<p>

- Calado. - ela ordenou. - E eu sei que você gosta desse_ tipo de coisa._

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim _"tipo de coisa"_?

Ela abriu um sorriso suspeito para cima dele.

- Não sabe mesmo? Achei que, como você cresceu, seus pensamentos tornaram-se... _Diferentes_, digamos assim.

Ao finalmente se tocar do que ela disse, ele arregalou os olhos perplexo.

- Por Madeleine,_ Natalie Kabra_, desde quando você pensa assim?

_Desde quando conversei com você normalmente depois da busca._ Natalie pensou na resposta, mas a única coisa que pôde fazer foi corar.

Ele percebeu a leve vermelhidão nas bochechas da Kabra e, meio hipnotizado, meio involuntariamente, tocou na bochecha dela com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando-a.

Então ambos encararam-se com olhos envergonhados embora lentamente, devido a aproximação cada vez mais de seus rostos, eles fossem fechando seus olhos.

A cada milésimo de segundo, centímetros foram diminuindo e seus lábios já estavam roçando quando Natalie sentiu algo pegajoso subindo em sua perna. Uma pequena barata.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! - ela deu um forte grito e se jogou em cima dele, fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

Depois do susto da Kabra, eles se entreolharam, começaram a rir insanamente e ficaram vermelhos, apesar de que o rosto de Natalie estava mais vermelho devido a seu coramento.

Natalie ria tanto que virou para o lado sem querer dele, e acabou por ficar em cima do menino.

Ambos pararam de rir no mesmo instante em que seus olhares cruzaram-se de novo. Natalie sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e suas mãos começaram a suar. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, tentando agarrar algum impulso e levantar-se.

Ele foi bem mais esperto que ela em relação a isso, colocando a sua mão em cima da de Natalie e empedindo-a de prosseguir com o movimento. Ela congelou.

Silêncio seguido pelas batidas do coração de Natalie, e tudo ficou em câmera lenta. Com a mão livre, ele colocou-a completamente gelada no pescoço da Kabra, aproximando-a de seu rosto novamente...

... Só para serem pegos de surpresos quando ouviram um barulho alto vindo do painel de controle.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos e falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que deixou Natalie surpresa:

- Jasmin desligou a câmera.

Natalie levantou em um pulo, o que deixou o menino frustado. Ele percebeu quando Natalie sacudia levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar o que aconteceu e aconteceria naquele cômodo.

- Por que ela desligaria a câmera? - ela perguntou quase como para si mesma.

- Talvez... - ele tentou pensar em algo. - Já tenha conseguido o que queria.

Ela respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, logo percebendo outra coisa.

- Ou talvez algo estivesse preste a acontecer naquele quarto e ela não queria gravar.

* * *

><p>- Que horas? - Hamilton perguntou sorrindo.<p>

- Você pode às duas da tarde? - a outra voz respondeu.

- Por você, tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- É bom mesmo - a voz riu. - Te vejo amanhã, Hamilton.

E desligou, deixando Hamilton olhando como um bobo para o telefone.

_Ou era assim que ele queria que outros achassem que ele se sentia._

* * *

><p>- Eu já mandei você ir para o inferno? - ela perguntou irritada, nem parecia a mesma garota de minutos atrás que estava chorando por <em>ele.<em>

- N-Não que eu recorde, milade. - o criado respondeu nervoso, com o tempo ele aprendeu que quando ela se zanga, é melhor pensar bem na resposta antes de falá-la.

- ENTÃO VÁ PARA O INFERNO, EU DISSE ÁGUA MINERAL COM GÁS IMPORTADA DA FRANÇA! NÃO ESSA COISA DE POBRE QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE ME SERVIR!

- Desculpa, milade, eu trago o que a senhora pediu. - o criado respondeu com medo, e logo desapareceu na cozinha.

Ela bufou, mas era exatamente assim que ele deixava-a. Irritada, magoada e má. Extremamente má.

E ela lembra que da última vez que isso aconteceu, as coisas não correram como deveriam correr, o que a fez se arrepender. Ela odiava-o, certo? Então por que ainda acreditava nele?

Estalou os dedos e foi sentar-se no sofá. Queria esquecê-lo, queria matá-lo, queria vingar-se dele por tudo o que ele fez...

_Queria, ao menos uma vez, ficar feliz que Hamilton estava seguindo de acordo com o plano._

* * *

><p><strong>SINTAM-SE TROLLADOS, MEUS LINDOS LEITORES. T-R-O-L-L-A-D-O-S!<strong>

**^^ Vocês amaram o final, né? PORQUE EU AMEI TAMBÉM :3 É tão bom trollar mentes...**

**Algum palpite de conexão entre os eles e elas? Ah, sim, ERA A NATALIE, MEU POVO LINDO. Mas... Quem será o ele dela?**

**HÁ, isso eu não vou dizer U-U Será que é o Dan? Não ficaria óbvio demais, até para a minha pessoa? Ted? Ned? Algum personagem novo, como a Jasmin? **

**Isso, meu povo, vocês só descobrirão nos próximos capítulos.**

**Aliás, sabe a Jasmin? Odeie essa vaca. Acho que todos já entenderam que ela é do mal.**

**Ou... Será que estou trollando vocês de novo e ela, na verdade, é do bem? Mas eu quero que vocês a odeiam?**

**Espera, estou confundindo vocês? Oh, que besteira a minha...**

**~CaahT39C**


	3. Oh, mil perdões, gravação errada

_"Aceite querendo recusar. Finga na tentativa de enganar."_

* * *

><p>- Não, Jasmin. - Ian disse sério. - Eu não aceitarei não como resposta.<p>

- Mas Ian, pense! Eu não conheço a sua família, e esse baile seria uma perda de tempo.

Ian soltou um risinho fraco e agarrou a cintura da vac- ops,_ de Jasmin_.

- Por favor... - ele disse dengoso, com o seu sotaque sedoso britânico que poderia derreter qualquer garota. - Por mim.

Jasmin abriu um sorriso amarelo e tentou resistir aos encantos do Kabra. Afinal, ela tinha que se lembrar de seu foco.

Ian abriu bem os olhos e comprimiu seus lábios, formando um beiço. Fingiu imitar o gato de botas do Shrek, não que ele tenha visto o filme, mas a sua irmã imitava muito bem o gato quando queria algo.

- Aceita?

Jasmin aproximou-se mais de Ian e logo já estava dando O Beijo nele, e, sem que o Kabra percebesse, apertou um botão na mesa que estava do lado da cama, onde eles estavam próximos.

_Exatamente como planejei._

- Posso considerar isso como um sim? - Ian perguntou, olhando Jasmin bem nos olhos entre os beijos.

- Sim, _amor_, aceito.

Ela só não percebeu que, ao dizer amor, Ian congelou um pouco onde estava e lembrou-se de outra pessoa. Ou melhor, uma outra menina.

E ele pôde sentir seu coração bater mais forte no momento em que a imagem dela apareceu em sua cabeça.

Ao lembrar-se dela, seus olhos saíram do rosto de Jasmin e encararam a parede, involuntariamente. Algo em seu corpo dizia:

_"Essa não é ela. Essa é Jasmin, não quem você pensa que é."_

Então ele tentou olhar de novo para Jasmin, mas só conseguia ver isso: Jasmin. Nada em sua aparência, apesar de ser idêntica a aparência _dela_, lembrava-o da menina. Não lembrava-o de...

- _Adorável_. - ele sussurrou.

Apesar de já ter percebido que algo incomodava o namorado, ela achou que fosse algo em suas... Partes delicadas. Mas ela conseguir ouvir quando Ian sussurrou algo olhando - não para ela, o que a própria achou um insulto - para a parede.

- O que foi que_ disse_? - ela perguntou irritada, enfatizando a última palavra. Como algum garoto pode olhar para a parede quando ela está dando a graça de sua presença - e de seus encantos - bem na frente dele?

Como se tivesse voltado de uma viagem a outra dimensão - a dimensão em que ele estava beijando _outra_ pessoa - olhou decepcionado para Jasmin e suspirou.

- Nada, querida. - ele negava referir a Jasmin como amor. - Achei que tinha visto uma mosca.

Jasmin levantou uma sobrancelha, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

Se você prestasse atenção para a fisionomia de Ian - o que Jasmin já tinha completo conhecimento por outras razões - quando Ian mentia, tremia leve e involuntariamente o olho esquerdo.

E naquele momento, Jasmin percebeu uma leve tremedeira no olho do Kabra. Mas o que ela não sabia é que, quando ele pensava na outra menina, não era o seu olho esquerdo que tremia, era o seu direito.

_Ian nunca gostou da frequência de quanto olho direito tremia._

* * *

><p>- SABE, ERA PARA A GENTE ESTAR OBSERVANDO, PORQUE ISSO PODERIA ACONTECER, E VOCÊ SABIA DISSO! - vociferou Natalie. As veias do pescoço da Kabra saltavam enquanto ela encarava o menino de um modo assassino.<p>

- E a gente não tava porque... - o menino fez menção de uma continuação vinda de Natalie.

A Kabra comprimiu o olhos e fechou a mão em um punho.

- Eu acho que você sabe MUITO BEM porque a gente NÃO ESTAVA OLHANDO, _DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! - _ela gritou e atirou-se em cima de Dan. - RETARDADO!

Dan tentou tirar a Kabra de cima dele, jogando-a para longe. Mas isso significaria que ele teria que machucá-la, e ele não queria machucá-la...

_Certo?_

- EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA, CAHILL! EU SÓ TE CHAMEI AQUI PARA VOCÊ ME ACOMPANHAR ENQUANTO UMA VACA ESTAVA BEIJANDO O MEU IRMÃO E EU ESTAVA MORRENDO DE VONTADE DE QUEBRAR A TELA DO COMPUTADOR A QUALQUER MOMENTO.

Dan olhou petrificado para Natalie, e eliminou a voz da Kabra de sua cabeça, tentando somente ouvir seus pensamentos. A cara de Natalie estava cômica e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não riria nem que dessem dinheiro para ele rir. O que a Kabra faria se ouvisse-o rindo? Coisas muito piores do que só gritar, como ela fazia agora.

Então Dan focou-se nos lábios rosados de Natalie. Ele podia perceber as palavras saindo de sua boca, apesar de não querer ouví-las. Provavelmente palavrões. Mas algo dentro dele dizia:

_"Beije-a! Cale a boca dela com um beijo!"_

Ele não queria obdecê-la, e se Natalie desse um tapa bem na hora que estava aproximando-se dela? E se ela não retribuisse? De repente, uma imagem apareceu em sua cabeça. O momento em que os dois estavam em cima do outro há minutos atrás, suas bocas quase roçando-se, um beijo preste a acontecer... Ele lembrava ainda de seus pensamentos:

_"Você vai beijar Natalie Kabra. Natalie Kabra, cara. Quanto tempo você esperou por esse momento?"_

Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tinha decidido. Quando abriu-os novamente, encarou a Kabra bem em seus olhos âmbar, só para prosseguir novamente para os lábios. Natalie ainda gritava e tinha o punho fechado.

Rapidamente, ele ergueu as duas mãos sobre o pescoço da Kabra e empurrou sua cabeça delicadamente até o rosto dele.

- Natalie, cale a boca. - ele ordenou, antes de fechar os espaço entre os dois.

Natalie teve um choque inicial e olhou para os olhos fechados de Dan, para garantir que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Dan estava... _Beijando-a_? Estaria ela sonhando?

_Ou seria um pesadelo?_ Ela não odiava-o? Por que então estava deixando ser beijada? Por que estava...

_Retribuindo._ Ela estava retribuindo e fechando lentamente os olhos. Ela estava deixando-se levar pelos seus sentimentos mais uma vez, e essa era pior regra que ela poderia quebrar para uma Lucian.

Só que ela estava pouco se fudendo para pensar em regras agora. Ela estava beijando _Dan Cahill_, pelo amor de Luke!

- Natalie... - Dan arfou, quando teve que encerrar o beijo pela falta de ar. - Eu... Desculpe.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de abrir os olhos, e virou a cabeça lentamente para a direita. Aproximou-se do rosto de Dan e beijou a bochecha do menino.

- Não se desculpe por algo que você gostou. - ela sussurrou brincalhona nos ouvidos do Cahill.

Dan achava que iria morrer com aquele sussurro. Então, só para continuar a brincadeira, virou o rosto para o ouvido de Natalie e sussurrou:

- Então, responda-me, se você gostou tanto disso, daria a honra de ir ao baile de máscaras comigo?

* * *

><p>Hamilton tinha os tão chamados rótulos da sociedade. Ele era forte e com cara de<em> bad boy<em>. Qual era a primeira coisa que vinha na cabeça das pessoas? Sexo, drogas e rock 'n' roll. Ou até bebiba alcoólica.

_Sem coração, sem cerébro. Um destino reservado a cadeia._

Sinceramente, como não parte da história e sim como narrador, creio que a sociedade é muito ridícula a ponto de pensar isso, ou sequer imaginar. Você só realmente pode julgar a pessoa se conhecê-la devidamente.

Mas a sociedade é pobre de pensamento. Ela ofende, julga e maltrata.

Hamilton odiava rock, nunca pensou em beber nem em se drogar. Sem cerébro? Rótulo ridículo de pouca inteligência.

_Sem coração?_ Havia uma pessoa que naquele mundo provava o contrário, provava que Hamilton era a pessoa mais doce do mundo.

- Fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo. - Hamilton falou, ao sentar-se lentamente na mesa. Duas horas em ponto.

Mas ela não respondeu. Estava com seu rosto coberto por um capuz, e Hamilton não conseguia ver seu rosto. Porém ele ouviu uma pequena fungada, seguida de um suspiro.

Involutariamente, esticou a mão para a bochecha da amada.

- Está chorando? - a voz saiu fraca, como a de um menino assustado.

Então a menina levantou a cabeça, e Hamilton pôde ver o seu rosto um tanto corado - mas não por vergonhada, e sim pelas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Assim que viu as lágrimas, automaticamente Hamilton levantou-se e foi até o lado da menina, beijando a sua bochecha onde escorria uma de diversas lágrimas que agora inundavam o seu rosto.

Ele nunca tinha visto-a chorar, ela sempre fora forte. Algo terrível tinha acontecido, e ele precisava saber.

- Fale o que aconteceu, C. - ele sussurrou, tentando parecer forte e calmo.

- B-Baile... N-N-Nós precisamos ir a-ao b-baile.

_O teatro e seu atores, iludindo corações e pessoas desde a Idade Média._

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em> Ela apertou o botão sem rodeios. Tinha uma missão para cumprir, e nada poderia sair fora do planejamento.

Um DVD, rosas e um lindo cartão feliz dizendo para verem o DVD.

O plano seguia de acordo com os passos de Hamilton Holt e de seu querido...

_Jonah Wizard._

Ela suspirava só em pensar nele. Só em pensar ele com um fabuloso terno - que ela obrigaria-o a usar -, junto dela, com seu vestido azul Prada e seu sapato de salto alto preto básico.

E todos juntos também, no que seria o evento mais fabuloso dos Cahill: o baile da paz, ou seja, o baile Madrigal.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCULPE, DESCULPE, DESCULPE PELO ATRASO DE SEMANAS DO CAPÍTULOS MAIS TROLLADOR DO MUNDO!<strong>

**Baile? Que porra é essa, Caah? Tá ficando doida? Olha o momento clichê da fanfic, Caroline! Que raio de baile é esse?  
><strong>

**Ah, claro que eu não ia botar a Natalie com outra pessoa U-U Pelo amor de Deus. A parte da Natalie é a mais clichê da fanfic, FATO.**

**Em segundo lugar vem os pensamentos do Ian. Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

**E o aparecimento repentino do Jonah? Que bafão hein? Quem será o ela, para suspirar só em pensar no nosso querido Janus?**

**_Uma dica: se todos são contra, eu sou a favor ^^_**

**Por favor, quero saber as suas ideias sobre os elas e os eles da fanfic. Gosto de saber o quanto estou trollando suas mentes.**

**Ah, última coisa. Percebem que o Hamilton chamou o seu ela de "C". Será o apelido dela? Ou a primeira letra do nome?**

**Espere, serei eu? Sabe, C = Caah/Caroline.**

**Opa, falei demais. Falei mais do que devia ^^**

**~CaahT39C**


	4. Desculpe, era correto a ação errada

_"Ouça as batidas de seu coração _

_Dolorosas_

_Estranhas_

_Invisíveis_

_Às vezes você cresce_

_Só para aprender a cair c__ada vez mais_

_Na vida que lhe aguarda_

_Nas palavras que você ouvirá_

_Nos medos que você sentirá_

_E as recordações, serão doces_

_Doces como um veneno que irá matar-lhe a cada dia."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Três dias depois<span>_

Jasmin estava curiosa. Ela estava mais do que curiosa: estava extremamente curiosa. Mas sempre no sentido errado da palavra, e isso Natalie já sabia há muito tempo, quando aprendeu que vaca poderia ter outro significado, e nome.

- Ian, meu amor, por favor... - ela implorava para o namorado. - Diga-me!

- Jasmin, eu já falei, eu achei que tinha visto uma mosca! - o namorado respondeu irritado. Por que a garota não podeira, simplesmente, mudar de assunto?

Ele não queria pensar _naquilo_ novamente. Ele tinha uma namorada, e_ ela_ já era passado. Na verdade, Ian gostava de acreditar que ela nunca tinha sido um presente.

Porém, como ele às vezes tinha raiva por dar ênfase, Ian só _gostava de acreditar._

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que você não disse "mosca", Kabra. - Jasmin disse raivosa. Ela odiava quando Ian mentia, mesmo sendo uma coisa boba. Namorados tinham que ter confiança um no outro, não é mesmo? Isso era o que pelo menos ela acreditava em uma relação.

_Se bem que... Ah, deixa para lá._

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - Ian cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Jasmin mordeu o lábio. Ela nunca quis que Ian soubesse de sua pequena falha em mentir, ou que ela sabia dessa pequena falha.

- Eu sei quando você mente, Ian. - Jasmin acabou por falar. - Eu sei muito bem quando você mente. O que disse?

Ian arregalou os olhos e tentou emendar alguma desculpa.

- Eu disse... Ahn... Disse... Eu disse "abominável". - ele tentou impedir as palavras bestas de saírem de boca, mas quando viu o que tinha dito, encarou Jasmin - ou o que tinha restado dela.

- VOCÊ DISSE O _QUE_?_ - _Jasmin bufou e bateu o pé como uma criança mimada_. - VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE ABOMINÁVEL, IANÍSIO LUKE KABRA?*****_

Quando você conhece Jasmin por tempo suficiente sabe de algumas coisas de como ela fala o seu nome. No caso de nosso querido Ian, a lista é o seguinte:

_Amor:_ está tudo perfeito, maravilhoso.

_Ian:_ continua perfeito, maravilhoso e mágico.

_Ian Kabra:_ a coisa tá séria, tome cuidado.

_Ianísio Luke Kabra:_ FUDEU.

- VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE ABOMINÁVEL, É ISSO? AH, OK. VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU-

- JASMIN, NEM PENSE EM TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! VOCÊ É UMA MENINA DECENTE._ - _Ian elevou a voz. Estava completamente irritado com o melodrama desnecessário da namorada. **(N/A Desculpa, nunca quis fazer isso, mas essa frase merece um comentário: DECENTE_ AONDE_? - créditos a Giovanna Rita)**

- EXATAMENTE, IAN KABRA. EU SOU DECENTE E MARAVILHOSA. VOCÊ NÃO TEM O_ DIREITO_ DE ME CHAMAR DE ABOMINÁVEL, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

- QUER SABER UMA COISA, JASMIN CHASE? - Ian praticamente gritou para a namorada. Estava furioso com aqueles ataques completamente idiotas de Jasmin. - EU POSSO ATÉ SER FILHO DE UMA PUTA, MAS SÓ _EU E A NATALIE_ TEMOS O DIREITO DE CHAMAR A NOSSA MÃE ASSIM! SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE DA MINHA CASA.

Jasmin vacilou por um instante e depois bufou para Ian. Nenhum garoto havia recusado sua presença desde que se entendia por gente, e não seria um pequeno Lucian tolo que mudaria isso.

- Eu tenho classe, seu babaca. Eu irei me retirar daqui por conta própria, e não porque você mandou.

Ian rolou os olhos e saiu da sala, onde os dois estavam discutindo. Ao ouvir a porta fechando em um estronho completamente desnecessário da - Ian temia em até pensar isso agora - sua _namorada_, foi para o seu quarto e sentou na cama furioso.

Jasmin era o que se podia chamar de _rainha do drama_. Qualquer coisinha mínima era uma tempestade em copo d'água para ela. Ian odiava esse terrível defeito de Jasmin.

Olhou desatento para a parede e permaneceu seu olhar lá. Seus pensamentos ora eram sobre Jasmin, ora eram sobre coisas aleatórias. Ainda era de tarde, mas Ian preferiu descansar os olhos.

Acabou por cochilar.

_"Uma garota com olhos âmbar e cabelos ruivos andava normalmente pela rua. Estava distraída com as unhas do que realmente com o seu redor, até que tombou com uma pessoa._

_- Desculpe-me... - ela apressou em dizer, precisava logo chegar no shopping senão a loja poderia fechar!_

_- Não há problema. - a moça respondeu, dando um sorriso amarelo. Porém esse sorriso desapareceu ao notar a garota. - Eu a conheço?_

_A garota franziu a testa. Aquela moça não era familiar para ela. Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes-jade e parecia pálida por causa da tonalidade de sua pele, e ela não usava maquigem! Que pecado!_

_- Acho que não, senhorita._

_A moça analisou o rosto da garota e seus olhos brilharam, como se tivesse ganhado algo._

_- Ah, eu sei quem você é! Seu nome é Margaret Kabra, não é mesmo? Eu reconheceria esses _olhos_ em qualquer lugar. - a moça disse distraída, e Margaret percebeu um leve coramento nas bochechas dela, que logo desapareceu. - Eu conheço o seu... Pai._

_- M-Meu pai? Ian Kabra? - perguntou assustada. - Qual é o seu nome?_

_A moça riu, mostrando dentes perfeitamente brancos e um belo sorriso._

_- Meu nome é Amy Cahill._

_- Como você conhece o meu pai? - Margaret ainda estava assustada, apesar de que o nome Amy pareceu subitamente familiar._

_- Eu sou prima dele, e da sua mãe também._

_- Minha mãe? - Margaret estava completamente pálida. - Jasmin Chase?"_

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! - Ian acordando gritando, completamente apavorado._ Filha? Com a Jasmin? O QUE?_

Ian começou a suar frio. A ideia de ter uma filha com Jasmin apavorava-o. Por que ele teve esse sonho? Seria a sua mãe querendo torturar-lhe em sua cabeça?

Ele só sabia de uma coisa: nunca, nunca teria uma filha com Jasmin. Agora até um beijo com a própria dava-lhe nojo.

Mas por que isso? Ele amava-a, certo? Era essa a razão porque estava com ela... Não é mesmo?

_Espere... Seria mesmo? _Até ele já tinha suas dúvidas.

* * *

><p>Natalie estava triste. Não triste porque algo ruim aconteceu - longe disso. Ela estava triste porque...<p>

_Não, eu não teria a fraqueza de pensar isso._

Enfim, ela estava solitária, e triste. Tão triste que ela simplesmente encarava a parede rosa do seu fabuloso quarto com uma cara de tédio. Até que essa pequena cena deu um flashback em sua mente um tanto... _Estranho._

_"Faltavam dois dias para o fabuloso aniversário da Kabra - ela estaria fazendo quinze anos em breve. Oh, como ela sonhava com a festa de quinze anos... Era algo mágico, que ela nunca queria esquecer._

_Porém uma notícia ruim abalou a sua pré-felicidade: seu irmão estava namorando. Como essa notícia poderia ser ruim?_

_Essa notícia não era ruim, ruim era a pessoa em particular que Ian estava namorando: Jasmin Chase. Natalie já ouviu muitas coisas sobre Jasmin - e a maioria era terrível. Ocorria um boato que Jasmin já havia se apaixonado por um Tomas - olha que coisa mais idiota! Um Tomas, por Luke! Não que os Holt não fossem legais - ela até tinha uma pequena amizade com Hamilton - mas... Ah, esqueça._

_Jasmin era uma Cahill, obviamente, porém Natalie tinha dúvidas de qual clã ela pertencia - nem a própria queria revelar._

_O que Natalie não entendia muito bem era uma coisa: se Ian estava namorando Jasmin e sempre era visto aos beijos com ela..._

_Natalie entrou no quarto de Ian e abriu o armário para conferir se... Ah, lá estava.  
><em>

_... Por que, então, ele ainda tinha uma foto escondida - que só os observadores natos iriam notar - da filha de Hope Cahill dentro de seu armário?"_

* * *

><p>Hamilton estava cansado. Ele havia procurado em seu armário algum tipo de terno, tuxedo e coisas do gênero. Chegou a conclusão que um Holt não teria um terno a disposição em seu armário, e sim um bando de roupas esportivas. Teria que sair para comprar um e impressioná-la...<p>

Ah sim, tinha que impressionar Chase. Ou ela voltaria correndo pelos braços de outro garoto... E ele perderia-a para sempre.

Hamilton já perdera Chase uma vez, e não queria perdê-la de novo. Além do mais, ele sabia que ela usaria um lindo vestido verde-jade, que combina perfeitamente com seus olhos.

* * *

><p>Jonah arregalou os olhos.<p>

- Pense bem no que você está fazendo... - ele aconselhou a garota.

- Eu sei muito bem no que eu estou fazendo. - ela replicou irritada. - Agora mande isso para a Amy, Jonah.

Jonah respirou fundo e encarou a garota bem em seu olhos.

- Olha, eu acho que, tipo, você tá exagerando. Se a gente mandar isso para a Amy, eu nem sei qual será a reação de-

- Foda-se para a reação dela. Obedeça-me.

Jonah suspirou e chegou mais perto dela.

- Só obedeço com uma condição.

A garota levantou a sobrancelha.

- E qual seria essa condição?

Jonah abriu um sorriso maroto e pegou levemente o rosto da menina com uma das mãos.

- Não me impedir de te beijar. E aceitar ir ao baile comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>* Não, pessoas, o Ian não é diminutivo de Ianísio e nem tem o nome do meio Luke - mas eu pensei na ideia e achei tão engraçado que deixei.<br>**

**#Doraaaventureirafeelings A parte mais trolladora da fanfic foi a menor delas: a parte do Hamilton.**

**A parte mais engraçada foi a do Ian. Literalmente.**

**A parte mais estranha foi a da Natalie.**

**E a parte mais "romântica" foi a do Jonah com a... Ops, quem será?**

**Então... O que acharam? ^^**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S. Aquele poema lá em cima fui em que escrevi, caso alguém queira saber... Ou não né. Ficou horrível D:**_  
><em>


	5. Jasmin, por favor, cale a boca

**N/A: uma dica para aqueles que querem logo ler o capítulo: prestem atenção no símbolo no dedo de Jasmin. Ele será importante para a compreensão no final da história.**

* * *

><p>Apesar de alguns não se relacionarem, ou alguns até não se conhecerem, todos estavam interligados de alguma maneira inédita e surpreendente. Aos poucos, os elas compravam seus belos vestidos, enquanto os eles perguntavam-se porque tinham pensado em ir ao baile, percebendo que comprar um terno era um sufoco - não para todos, como Ian, que já estava bem habituado a estas situações - mas em geral.<p>

E isso nos traz agora ao momento final, a última jogada - ou quase isso.

O baile está começando, seus convidados vão chegando. E, a partir de agora, tudo é válido.

_Válido? Tem certeza?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jasmin observava enquanto os convidados chegavam na festa de seu clã. Tudo com olhos assassinos - diga-se de passagem. Ela estava extremamente irritada com o seu namorado. Como ele tinha a audácia de chamá-la de abominável? <em>Como?<em> Logo ela, tão doce e gentil, _abominável?_

Porém ela lembrava de seu lema, então logo percebeu porque o Kabra chamou a pobre Jasmin de abominável.

_As pessoas serão más com você, porque elas têm inveja do ser que você é._

_Pobre Ian... A inveja cega._ Jasmin de algum modo entendia. Ela era já uma figura de sentir-se inveja. Linda, inteligente, brilhante... Tudo que uma garota quer ser. Ela olhou para a mão esquerda com orgulho. Lá estava: uma pequena cruz vermelha no seu dedo indicador. Um sinal _nobre._

Seus olhos então saíram no foco de seu dedo para a multidão, e ela conseguiu ver finalmente um cabelo preto com uma pele de tonalidade canela logo abaixo dele. Jasmin sabia que ele viria.

Colocou a sua máscara corretamente e pegou o vestido em uma das pontas, erguendo-o levemente. Perseguiu o namorado - ou o que ela podia ver dele.

Todos estavam usando máscaras, o que tornava o baile um tanto incomum. Porém isso só adiava o encontro com o namorado, porque a máscara que ele escolheu era bem simples, e muitos homens estavam com a mesma máscara dele, apesar de não ter as mesmas aparências.

- Ian! - ela gritou pela multidão. - Ei, idiota, olha o meu vestido! - vociferou para um homem que pisou em seu belo vestido azul.

- Desculpe... - o homem foi logo dizendo tentando esconder-se - Jasmin não entendeu esta ação - quando então percebeu com quem tinha esbarrado. Arregalou os olhos e retirou a sua máscara. - _Jasmin?_

Jasmin sentiu a sua respiração parar por um instante e seu coração bater mais forte.

_- Casper?_

Jasmin pensou que seus joelhos tinham transformado-se em gelatina, e quase caiu nos braços de Casper.

Quase, porque ela não seria tão fraca assim.

- _Casper_ - ela sussurrou como uma víbora. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Casper suspirou fundo e colocou novamente a máscara, escondendo o belo rosto que ele tinha. O rosto que tantas vezes Jasmin havia sonhado...

_Pare, tola. Está caindo mais uma vez no buraco que você fez._

- Eu vim... Vim te ver. - ele abriu um sorriso irresistível e abraçou Jasmin.

Jasmin já estava a ponto de dar um tapa em Caspar quando uma figura de olhos âmbar irritados apareceu atrás de Casper - ou seja, na sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo com a minha _namorada? -_ apesar de Ian parecer invejoso, ele tinha repugnância em citar Jasmin como namorada.

Jasmin ouviu Casper bufar e virar-se lenta e dramaticamente para onde a voz veio, deixando Jasmin escondida na visão de Ian e dele mesmo.

- Olha aqui, Kabra, eu não... - Jasmin retirou a voz de Casper de sua audição por um instante. Ela precisava de um momento para pensar e refletir no que iria acontecer em breve. Ela conseguia ver a briga dos dois por ela - não que isso fosse muito raro, muitos garotas eram fascinados por ela.

- Hoje _eu_ serei você. - uma voz idêntica a sua sussurrou em seu ouvido, surpreendendo-a

Ela não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação, porque uma ponta fina foi inserida em suas costas._ E aquilo foi a última coisa que Jasmin sentiu antes de desmaiar._

* * *

><p><em>-<em> Meninos, por favor, não briguem. - a falsa Jasmin disse. - Ian, Casper é um amigo meu que eu não via há muito tempo. Só estávamos... Bem, você entendeu.

Casper virou-se para "Jasmin", surpreso. Em seus olhos a menina conseguiu ver traição, como se ela tivesse dito algo que o fez perder o sentido de viver.

Então seu rosto tornou-se sombrio e ele foi andando para fora da vista de Ian e da falsa Jasmin, deixando Ian um pouco confuso e a falsa Jasmin sorrindo.

Ian suspirou e virou-se para a namorada - ou era assim que ele pensava que fosse -, erguendo uma das mãos entendiado.

- Aceita esta dança?

A falsa Jasmin sorriu falsamente e aceitou a mão de Ian.

Ian franziu o cenho e acariciou a mão da namorada, como se aquela não fosse a Jasmin que ele conhecia. Como se algo estivesse errado...

_Realmente estava. Tudo estava completamente errado._

* * *

><p>Sinead Starling observava a cena de longe acompanhada com Hamilton, este bastante nervoso. Quando o par dele chegaria?<em> Será que ela desistiu?<em>

- Hamilton. - Sinead advertiu. - Se você continuar batendo o pé, eu juro que arranco esse membro do seu corpo.

Hamilton levantou uma sobrancelha - que estava embaixo da máscara - para Sinead.

- Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que meu par chegará. -_ "Ou quase isso"_ Hamilton pensou. - E o seu, Starling? Ele disse que tinha um show e ia ter que chegar um pouco atrasado...

- Cale-se, Holt. - Sinead sibilou. - Jonah prometeu chegar.

_E espero que cumpra com a promessa, ou ele sofrerá as consequências._ Sinead pensou maliciosamente.

Hamilton capturou o sorriso malicioso que Sinead deu e achou que ela estava sorrindo por causa de Ian e da falsa Jasmin dançando, então voltou o olhos para eles.

Porém, em vez deles, ele viu uma figura nem muito alta, nem muito baixa a alguns metros na sua frente com lindos cabelos ruivos e uma máscara branca, combinando com o vestido verde-jade, que combinava com os olhos - apesar destes estarem debaixo da máscara.

Seu par havia chegado.

O Holt abriu um sorriso bobo e saiu do lado de Sinead para abraçá-la, para sentir o seu perfume, para afastar a garota de todos os males que lhe perseguiam.

A menina sorriu ao vê-lo e deixou Hamilton levantá-la no ar, o que fez a garota rir. Quando ele abaixou-a, era como se o mundo tivesse parado e as pessoas não existissem. Eram só ela e Hamilton, juntos, finalmente.

Hamilton pegou levemente no rosto de _Jady Chase_ e aproximou-o do seu, conseguindo roubar um beijo dela. Os lábios da Chase estavam um pouco frios e tímidos, enquanto pelo outro lado, os lábios de Hamilton pareciam em chamas. _Um beijo delicado, doce e feliz._

Pena que foi bruscamente interrompido quando Sinead teve que gritar para uma pessoa que se aproximava rapidamente dos dois apenas uma linda palavra:

- CUIDADO!

Infelizmente, Dan já havia derrubado Jady no chão.

* * *

><p>- EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELE KABRA! ESTOU ESPERANDO ISSO HÁ DIAS E... - Dan gritava para Sinead furiosamente. Natalie teve que retirar a voz de Dan de sua cabeça para poder ouvir até seus próprios pensamentos. Ela entendia Dan, mas ele não podia estragar o plano de nenhuma maneira. Tudo tinha que ocorreu na maior naturalidade possível para que os envolvidos não notassem.<p>

Então Natalie retornou o seu olhar para Dan e teve uma ideia fabulosa e totalmente clichê.

- Daniel. - ela chamou.

Dan bufou por uma última vez e olhou para a Kabra. Ele mal teve tempo de notar como o vestido vermelho Prada que ela usava estava perfeitamente lindo em seu corpo, quase como se ela fosse um diabinho fantasiado de anjo - a máscara vermelha também ajudava na percepção. A sua raiva sumiu por um instante quando ele percebeu a aproximação repentina da Kabra.

- Cale a boca.

E ela deu um tapa na bochecha dele.* Dan gritou de surpresa e massageou a bochecha.

- Isso era realmente necessário?

Natalie abriu um sorriso malicioso de Lucian.

- Sim, era. - Natalie disse inocentemente, o que fez Dan quase dar um tapa na bochecha dela. Mas, é claro, não era isso exatamente que ele queria fazer.

Hamilton rolou os olhos.

- Tem como os pombinhos_ pararem_ por um instante e _ambos_ calarem a boca? - ele perguntou, apontando o dedo para os dois. - A Jady teve que ir para casa por causa dos dois idiotas, porque não conseguiram parar um instante de brigar!

- Cara, eu pedi desculpas, tipo, mil vezes! Eu não tinha visto a sua cena idiota e romântica com a Chase.

- Idiota? - Natalie pareceu se ofender. - Você acha o amor idiota, _Daniel Arthur Cahill?_

Sinead achava que aquela briga nunca acabaria. Hamilton não podia deixar de concordar.

* * *

><p>Ian tinha certeza, agora, que algo estava errado. Jasmin não tentou beijá-lo uma vez sequer durante a dança e ainda desviava o seu olhar do dele.<p>

_O que, afinal, estava acontecendo?_

- Jasmin... - ele sussurrou no ouvido da namorada. - Algo está errado?

A falsa Jasmin engolhiu a seco, não sabendo muito bem o que responder.

- Nada está errado, Ian. - ela tentou manter a calma e a voz quase idêntica da verdadeira Jasmin.

O Kabra então teve uma ideia. Ele sabia quando algo estava errado só ao encarar a pessoa nos olhos, tinha pego a experiência pela sua mãe - não que isso fosse uma coisa boa. Então, obviamente, encarou Jasmin nos olhos, apesar de ser um pouco difícil pela máscara roxa que ela usava.

E logo percebeu algo diferente. Ele sentiu o estômago virar_ puro gelo_ quando os olhos verde-jade da falsa Jasmin travaram nos seus e ele pôde ver o que eles escondiam.

Ian pareceu estar hipnotizado pelo olhar da falsa Jasmin e começou a inclinar a sua cabeça para os lábios dela. A falsa Jasmin percebeu isso e tentou arranjar alguma desculpa para não beijá-lo, isso era tudo que ela _não queria_. Mas então se tocou que a verdadeira Jasmin até pegaria o pescoço dele para logo sentir os lábios do Kabra nos seus. Decidiu que, para a finalidade de seu plano ser completa, teria que deixar Ian beijá-la.

De repente, sua barriga parecia estar _cheia de borboletas._

* * *

><p><strong>E agora, meus q<strong>**ueridos leitores, vocês se perguntam: para que servir eu dar importância para o símbolo no dedo da Jasmin?**

**Para porra nenhuma, eu respondo.**

**^^ Como eu sou fofa!**

***- Acharam que ela iria beijá-lo, certo?  
><strong>

**Hm... Então... Sinead? Com o Jonah? Sim, FeCahill, você acertou. Eu acabei de criar o casal mais tosco, sem noção e retardado: Sinead/Jonah! :D**

**Também tenho que parabenizar a Izzy, né gente? Ela adivinhou: a Jasmin tem uma irmã :D**

**Mas... Esperem um pouco... E esse tal de Casper? Quem é a criança? E por que a Jasmin aparenta... Gostar dele? **

**Viram só o bafão, né? Falsa Jasmin? Que isso hein! Quem será? Oh, que boba, é tão... Ridículo que acho que todos adivinharam.**

**Ou será que não? Ou será que só quero que vocês pensem que é uma pessoa e, na verdade, ser alguém totalmente diferente?**

**Hm... Coisas para vocês percebem enquanto esperam o próximo capítulo.**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S.: Quero mais de 33 reviews para eu postar o próximo capítulo ^^**_  
><em>


	6. The End ou quase isso

**O seguinte capítulo contém: **

**- Humor fail**

**- Clichêrismo**

**- Personagens OOC**

**- Palavrões**

**- Futebol (?) **

**- E tudo que a mente retardada de CaahT39C tem direito.**

**Disclaimer: The Call da diva Regina Spektor não me pertence.**

_"Assim que vê-lo_

_Teu coração palpitará_

_E tudo que planejaste para aquela noite_

_Tornará-se apenas uma mancha em tua mente."_

* * *

><p>A falsa Jasmin fora cuidadosa desde o início. Assim que avistou uma menina com o mesmo vestido que o dela, fez de tudo para evitar olhares de pessoas aleatórias.<p>

Quando chegou perto de seu destino, ela viu que Jasmin e Ian não estavam sozinhos. Franziu o cenho na hora: aquela cena não era exatamente como ela havia planejado para "raptar" Jasmin.

Então, ela percebeu que o modo em que ia "raptar" Jasmin seria muito melhor naquelas circunstâncias, ao em vez do que fora planejado por ela. Nenhum dos meninos conseguia vê-la e, se a falsa Jasmin conseguisse, ninguém notaria a troca nem veria um corpo de menina estendido no chão, porque essa era a hora que Hamilton entraria em cena.

O plano era infalível. A falsa Jasmin fora cuidadosa desde o início, não é mesmo? Porém... Por que não parecia cuidadosa agora?

Ela gostaria de poder repeli-lo de sua boca, parar a dança, tirar a máscara – qualquer coisa. Ela só não aguentava mais a sua parte do plano. Queria poder sumir, fugir do amontoado de pessoas a sua volta.

A falsa Jasmin odiava, com todas as forças de seu ser, multidões. Era como se todos estivessem olhando para ela, só esperando-a fazer algo errado e pagar um grande mico. Claro que esse medo já era menor do que quando ela tinha quatorze anos. Na época, ela preferia se esconder em uma pedra que enfrentar multidões.

– Ian... – a voz era fraca, outrora uma voz convencida prevalecia. O que tinha acontecido? Será que ela havia se esquecido de o pequeno detalhe de imitar a voz de Jasmin? – E-Eu tenho algo para te contar.

Ian franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Jasmin, a Jasmin que ele conhecia, nunca gaguejou em toda a sua vida.

– Sim? – ele perguntou quando a girou em seu próprio eixo.

A falsa Jasmin parou bruscamente a dança e encarou Ian nos olhos, tentando mostrar o que ela realmente era.

– Olhe para mim.

Ian levantou uma sobrancelha e analisou o corpo de Jasmin de baixo para cima. Não conseguia ver nada de errado. Olhou mais uma vez e então arregalou os olhos. Percorreu o corpo de Jasmin mais uma vez, porém rapidamente, como se ele enfim tivesse notado algo diferente. Ele parou nos olhos dela e deixou apenas uma pequena palavra escapar de sua boca, totalmente incrédulo:

– _Amy?_

A falsa Jasmin – agora revelada como Amy – abriu um sorriso triste.

– Pois é, Ian. Amy.

Ian paralisou no lugar e encarou a bela máscara de Amy mais uma vez. Se aquela realmente fosse a Amy... Ele queria tirar a máscara da menina naquele instante.

– Mas como? Eu achei que fosse...

– A Jasmin? – a Cahill riu. – A explicação é longa. Muito longa.

Ian involuntariamente sorriu, como se ver Amy e saber que a tinha beijado fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

– Você poderia me contar a história depois, quem sabe?

Amy estava preste a responder quando percebeu que uma pessoa cutucou-a no ombro, então automaticamente virou-se. Infelizmente, ela só conseguiu ver um punho vindo em direção ao seu rosto e ter tempo de fechar os olhos.

* * *

><p><em>(Alguns minutos antes)<em>

Jasmin acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e em um cômodo escuro. Mal conseguia se lembrar do por que dela estar ali. Onde estava Ian? Por que ela ainda tinha suas roupas se estava em um quarto escuro?

_As pessoas irão dizem-lhe que não são dignas de seus encantos. É mentira, elas querem que você encante-as para depois roubarem sua liberdade._

Então ela lembrou. Não de tudo, mas de pequenos trechos daquela noite: a busca pelo par, o aparecimento repentino de Casper e, por fim, um envenenamento. Antes de desmaiar, ela viu que quem a envenenou usava um vestido parecido – para não dizer idêntico – ao dela. Imediatamente seu rosto mudou de agonizado para raivoso. Ela queria infernizar a vida de quem tinha feito isso com ela.

Encontrou a porta do cômodo no meio da escuridão e, ao sair, percebeu que estava dentro de um armário de limpeza. _Arg, essas pessoas não tem criatividade._ Digeriu ao salão e procurou Ian ou a impostora, como uma louca. Gritava por Ian, mas a música que estava tocando não permitia ninguém, nem o próprio Ian, de ouvir os seus chamados.

Batendo furiosamente o pé, finalmente viu um vestido igual ao seu rodopiando pela pista de dança. Automaticamente encheu o pulmão de ar e caminhou até o "casal" que dançava. O par da menina era o dela! Audácia!

De repente, o casal parou de dançou. Aquela era a sua chance. Começou a caminhar mais rápido e ficou atrás da menina. Cutucou-a no ombro direito e, assim que ela virou-se, projetou um soco na cara de... Jasmin arregalou os olhos furiosamente. _Amy Cahill? POR QUE SEMPRE AMY CAHILL?_

– VADIA! – ela gritou para a menina que estava deitada no chão devido ao susto e o soco.

Ian recorreu ao socorro da menina e nem teve tempo de presenciar a cena. Jasmin, a verdadeira Jasmin, gritando lindas palavras para Amy, Amy caída no chão, semi-consciente, os convidados começando a se assustar – aquilo deveria ser um baile de paz, por Madeleine! – e Sinead, Hamilton, Dan, Natalie e, surpreendentemente, Jonah, chegando correndo, passando o círculo que uma multidão de curiosos fazia.

– Ah não...

– Droga!

– Eu avisei-

– Avisou nada, Hamilton!

Jasmin virou-se em direção das vozes e arregalou os olhos mais ainda. Ian olhou para cima, totalmente confuso. Sinead apresentava uma cara de culpada, assim como Hamilton.

–_ O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – Jasmin sibilou. – Por que ela está usando o mesmo vestido – e provavelmente máscara – que eu?

Dan, assim como Natalie, olhou para os pés. Eles não queriam revelar nada. As pessoas em volta começavam a cochichar coisas imaginárias sobre o que estava acontecendo. Jasmin encarou Sinead completamente levada pela raiva.

– Expliquem-se. _AGORA!_ – ela gritou.

Sinead engoliu a seco. _Ela_ teria que explicar? Olhou em busca de ajuda para Hamilton, mas este só disse não com a cabeça. Suspirou e virou-se para Jasmin novamente.

– Quer explicações? Pois bem, terá. – ela olhou para a multidão que estava cochichando mais alto atrás. – CALEM-SE AGORA!

Todos ficaram quietos enquanto Amy recompunha-se aos poucos.

– Estão vendo como os vestidos das duas garotas na minha frente são idênticos? Jasmin é uma Madrigal fingindo não ser Cahill, Amy... Bem, acho que todos sabem quem ela é.

Jasmin foi pega de surpresa. Somente Amy Cahill e Dan sabiam que ela fingia não ser Cahill.

Ian ouvia tudo isto encarando Amy, esperando alguma reação vindo dela. Ela só estava de cabeça baixa, completamente envergonhada, como se estivesse guardando um terrível segredo e agora ele estava sendo exposto para o mundo inteiro.

– Há quatro meses, Amy Cahill descobriu que Jasmin Chase estava apaixonada por um-

– SINEAD STARLING, NÃO CONTINUE ESTA FRASE! – Jasmin gritou em pânico e tentou chegar perto para estrangulá-la. Jonah, que observava atentamente Jasmin porque sabia que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria, colocou-se a frente da namorada e somente balançou a cabeça para a Chase, jogando um olhar assassino para ela.

Jasmin manteve-se no lugar.

– Desculpe, cara prima, mas eu preciso continuar para que todos entendam. Jasmin Chase estava apaixonada por um Vesper. – houve cochichos na multidão e todos os olhares estavam sobre Jasmin. – Esse Vesper chamava-se Casper... – Sinead hesitou um pouco e olhou triste para os irmãos Kabra. – Kabra. _Casper Kabra._

Ian não conseguiu acreditar em seus ouvidos.

* * *

><p>– MAS O QUE? <em>KABRA?<em> CASPER _KABRA?_ – Natalie entrou em desespero. – COMO ASSIM "KABRA"? O PAPAI NÃO TEM IRMÃOS! NEM O VOVÔ!

Ian olhou para frente vagamente. Algo nele dizia que Isabel já tinha indiretamente dito que eles tinham outro irmão, mas ele não esperava por isso. _Não agora._ Natalie não precisava saber.

De repente, enquanto Natalie estava em completa perplexidade, um menino saiu da multidão e colocou-se do lado de Sinead. Ele retirou a máscara e todos conseguiram ver que ele apresentava olhos âmbar, assim como Ian e Natalie.

– Creio que esteja se referindo a mim, Starling. – o menino falou para Sinead.

Sinead virou-se assustada na direção de Casper e, ao perceber quem era, fechou a mão em um punho.

– Não sabia que um Vesper nojento estava na festa.

Casper abriu um sorriso brincalhão.

– Oh, minha querida, quando tempo, não é mesmo? – ele olhou para Natalie – que só estava a alguns centímetros na frente dele – e para Ian. Casper percebeu o olhar confuso de ambos.

Ao perceber o que a namorada iria fazer, Jonah segurou a mão fechada em punho dela e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, e assim Sinead somente deixou o seu olhar assassino em cima de Casper.

Praticamente todas as pessoas já estavam extremamente confusas encarando a cena toda, inclusive Dan, que só sabia parte da história, apesar de ser o irmão da mais envolvida de todos.

Amy levantou-se com a ajuda de Ian e encarou Jasmin.

– Você sabia que ele era um Vesper quando começou a namorá-lo, Chase. E também que era um Kabra.

Jasmin olhou para Amy com nojo.

– Isso não te impediu de fazer o que fez, queridinha da Grace.

– Já te falei mil vezes, Jasmin, eu não era a queridinha da Grace! – Amy sibilou. – E depois de eu ter feito aquilo, desejei não tê-lo, porque você era uma amiga muito querida minha.

Jasmin riu diabolicamente e retornou o seu olhar para Casper. Ela deveria sentir raiva dele, mas o que ela só queria no momento era beijá-lo.

– Querem saber por que ele é um Kabra? Isabel Kabra era uma Vesper – todos congelaram no lugar, menos os envolvidos. – E não foi muito cuidadosa ao trair o marido dela, certo?

Casper fechou a mão em punho e tentou fazer de tudo para não xingar Jasmin.

– M-Mãe traiu o p-papai? – a voz de Natalie era fraca, como se ela fosse desabar a qualquer momento. Dan envolveu os ombros da Kabra, para tentar reconfortá-la.

Ian agora estava de pé e encarando Casper com pena. Ele sabia que o sentimento de filho renegado de Isabel Kabra não era muito agradável.

– Sim, Natalie, Isabel traiu Vikram com um primo Vesper dela. Tente aceitar, irmã. – a voz saiu fria como a de um Lucian. Infelizmente, Ian parecia usar ainda duas máscaras.

– Ela deve ter dado uma rapidinha no banheiro do quartel-general com o pai do Casper. – Dan tentou quebrar o gelo.

Todos os olhares foram para Dan, fazendo Natalie dar outro tapa no rosto dele.

– ABUSADO!

Amy rolou os olhos. _E esse era Dan._

A cena toda estava completamente confusa. Casper era um Kabra – ou seja, irmão de Ian e Natalie. Amy estava usando um vestido igual o de Jasmin – o que tornava as coisas mais confusas. Hamilton encarava o espaço, como se tivesse culpa de algo. Jonah ainda segurava a mão da namorada, e esta ainda olhava Casper com um olhar mortal.

Não era bem assim que Amy imaginou o fim do plano.

* * *

><p>Apesar de toda a confusão, a festa ainda acontecia. Então, normalmente, a música de fundo outrora lento, foi mudada, e passou para uma música não muito conhecida, mas maravilhosa. <em>The Call, de Regina Spektor.<em>

_"It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word"<em>

– Posso explicar? – Amy perguntou para a multidão de curiosos.

Todos assentiram a cabeça e encararam Jasmin.

_"And then that word grew louder and louder  
>'Til it was a battle cry<em>

_I'll come back_  
><em>When you call me<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye"<em>

– Há quatro meses – como Sinead disse – eu descobri que Jasmin Chase estava apaixonada por um Vesper. Eu não queria que ela fosse para o lado negro da força, se é que me entendem. Ela era uma amiga muito querida minha, e não queria perdê-la. – Amy decidiu não olhar para Jasmin e manteve a cabeça baixa. – Seu nome era Casper Kabra-Vesper, e eu decidi contar ao Fiske o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele disse que precisa avisar Jasmin o que esse amor representava para toda a família Cahill, porque ele não sabia quais eram as intenções verdadeiras de Casper, já que ele era um Vesper e muito bom com enganações. Como Jasmin não quis ouvi-lo, ele tomou uma medida drástica: impediu por cinco meses a ida de Jasmin para fora do quartel-general Madrigal, onde era a sua casa e da irmã, Jady Chase. Porém, Jasmin ficou extremamente irritada ao descobrir que eu fui à acusadora dela, mas nunca se perguntou das minhas intenções para tal."

"Naquele meio tempo, Jady foi a uma festa, onde encontrou Hamilton Holt e se apaixonou por ele. Estava tão feliz que foi logo contar a irmã, porém esta não queria ouvir. Aliás, quando ela ouvia alguém? Jady nunca gostou muito da irmã, e estava decidida há muito tempo em dar uma lição de moral nela. Eu, por instinto, me senti culpada por tudo e tentei pedir desculpas a Jasmin. Nem preciso dizer se ela ouviu ou não."

_"Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never<br>Been this way before"_

"Eu me irritei. Decidi que a Jasmin merecia de uma abertura de olhos mais cedo ou mais tarde. Naquele mesmo dia, Jady Chase ligou para mim dizendo que a irmã precisava de ajuda. Então, decidimos que a partir da próxima vez que Jasmin fizesse alguma besteira, bolaríamos um plano."

"Jasmin até poderia ser inteligente, mas não percebia o olhar cada vez mais de nojo da irmã. Então ela mal notou quando tudo começou. O plano, quero dizer. A besteira que ela fez foi... Bem. Foi começar a namorar Ian Kabra, o irmão de seu antigo namorado."

Todos os olhares foram para Ian, e este olhou para Jasmin com raiva. Ele realmente acreditava que ela gostava dele, mas agora tudo parecia ser questionável.

Amy engoliu a seco.

– Ian, sinto muito te dizer que você foi... _Usado._ – ela disse olhando para o Kabra com pena. – Jasmin queria vingança pelo o que eu fiz com ela.

_"All you can do is try to know  
>Who your friends are<br>As you head off to the war"_

A frase de Amy poderia ser interpretada muito bem, se a pessoa quisesse prestar atenção. Ian notou, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

– Por que eu? – ele perguntou. _Se fosse realmente o que ele pensasse que fosse..._

_"Pick a star on the dark horizon  
>And follow the light<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When it's over<em>  
><em>No need to say good bye"<em>

Amy arregalou os olhos e sentiu um leve coramento surgindo em suas bochechas.

– Erm... Assim...

– Porque eu li o diário dela. - Jasmin falou. - E no diário dela tava dizendo qu-

– CALADA. – a voz irritada de Amy assustou todos da festa. Amy raramente se irritava – somente com o irmão, mas isso não contava. – Deixe-me continuar ou todos vão pensar outras coisas sobre você.

Jasmin olhou Amy com um olhar assassino, porém obedeceu.

– Jasmin até que foi esperta em namorar o Kabra, devo dizer. Ela acreditava que tinha achado meu recente diário. – Amy respirou fundo. – Na verdade, ela tinha encontrado um diário antigo, feito quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e ainda... Ainda gostava do Ian.

_"Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget"<em>

- Mas isso só faz dois anos. - Ian não teve como impedir das palavras saírem de sua boca. O tom em que ele disse parecia uma súplica, algo que ainda tinha solução. Como se... Ela ainda podia gostar dele, mesmo depois desse tempo todo.

De repente, seu coração deu uma pequena parada. Ele olhou para o perfil de Amy, buscando algum sinal de esperança. Ela encarava a multidão, e não ele, talvez por coincidência, talvez porque realmente não queria ver a reação do Kabra. Porém, ela notou o olhar de Ian em seu rosto, e teve que virá-lo.

– Muito de ruim pode acontecer em dois anos, Ian. Achei que você, de todas as pessoas, soubesse disso. – Amy referia-se quando ambos tinham quatorze e, de uma hora para outra, a mãe de Ian foi presa.

Ian engoliu a seco. Realmente, não havia esperanças. Como ele pôde sequer pensar nisso? De repente, outra enxurrada de palavras saiu de sua boca.

– Realmente, eu, de todas as pessoas, sei bem como é isso. Porém, eu pergunto: o que aconteceu com aquela menina da gagueira que me amava?

_"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>'Til they're before your eyes<em>

_You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye"_

Amy encarou Ian com um olhar assassino.

– _Cresceu._ – ela sibilou friamente. – Cresceu e aprendeu que existem pessoas piores que babacas metidos nesse mundo.

Ian colocou as mãos na cintura, completamente ofendido. **(N/A: GAYZISMO MUCH?)**

– Eu não sou um babaca metido! – ele retrucou para Amy.

Ela somente rolou os olhos.

– Que seja.

– Olha aqui, Cahill-

– Tem como os pombinhos pararem de discutir e a Amy terminar de contar a _merda_ da história? – Hamilton perguntou irritado. Ele adorava brigas, mas aquele não era o momento exato para brigar.

Ambos bufaram na palavra pombinhos, mas decidiram que entre atrair a raiva de um Tomas continuando a brigar ou simplesmente parar de discutir e obedecê-lo, era melhor não irritar um Tomas.

_"You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye"_

– Enfim. Jasmin começou a namorar Ian com o intuito de... O que? Vingança? Ah, claro. – ela mostrou uma careta para Jasmin. – Como se você namorar o Kabra fosse me afetar em alguma coisa.

Dessa vez, Jasmin não poderia fazer nada além de sorrir.

– Amy, acho que você sabe como eu dei um soco na sua cara. Você estava desistindo do plano porque não aguentava mais o Ian beijá-la pensando que era eu. – um dos cantos de sua boca foi para cima maliciosamente.

– Não era nada disso que estava acontecendo! Eu simplesmente não aguentaria mais cinco segundos com uma cobra tocando nos meus lábios.

– Mentira que você estava adorando e com uma expressão sonhadora.

Amy bufou e virou de novo para Ian. Este se encontrava com seu sorriso maroto, o que fez Amy irritar-se mais ainda.

– Repita isso que você levará _mais_ que um soco no rosto.

– Não resistirá aos meus charmes e vai me beijar como bônus, amor?

– Você está _pedindo_ para morrer. – Amy disse entre dentes. – Como de retardado apaixonado-

– _Apaixonado?_ – ele perguntou em perplexão. – Aplaude gente, foi uma piada.

– Você vai para babaca metido? Em menos de cinco segundos!

– Isso se chama bipolarismo. – Sinead comentou. – Mas você também está bipolar, Amy, você fica toda emo quando vai falar do plano e é só o Kabra fazer um comentário que você passa para professora que não deu para o namorado no dia anterior!

– Starling... Você também? – Amy colocou a mão no rosto, tentando esconder o coramento surgindo sem motivo em suas bochechas. Talvez porque ela se imaginou a professora na situação e, como namorado, a pessoa que estava irritando-a profundamente naquele momento.

– Só estou sendo realista.

– Ser realista é perceber que vocês só ficam enrolando para contar a droga da história! Eu hein, povo maluco. – um ser anônimo da multidão pronunciou. – Termina logo, que vai passar Botafogo na televisão hoje!

– Botafogo? – Hamilton perguntou confuso. – Você tá falando daquele time do Brasil?

– É esse mesmo, garoto esperto!

Hamilton se exaltou e nem parecia querer ouvir a história ou que a mesma existia.

– Você viu o último jogo? Que vergonha que os botafoguenses estão sentido. Botafogo jogou tão mal, mas tão mal...

– Né?

– Olha só: se vocês vão ficar falando de futebol brasileiro aqui na festa, retirem-se, por favor! Ninguém aguenta papo de Tomas, por Katherine! – Sinead gritou para os dois, porque simplesmente odiava quando os Tomas se exaltavam.

– Eita, pelo jeito alguém entrou naquela época do mês... – o ser anônimo da multidão falou.

Sinead vasculhou da onde veio a voz e preparou o seu pior olhar – até soco – para ele.

– MOSTRA A CARA, SEU BABACA! MOSTRA PARA APANHAR.

* * *

><p>– Então... – Natalie tentou retomar o rumo da conversa. – Vamos fingir que aquilo simplesmente não aconteceu.<p>

– Pois é. – Amy vasculhou a sala apreensiva. – Sinead tem um gênio forte. Não quero nem saber o estado do pobre homem depois daquilo.

– E ainda era uma festa da paz! – Dan comentou. – Supostamente não deveria ter brigas.

– Coloca supostamente nisso. – Ian sentou no sofá. – A gente está se escondendo ou algo do gênero?

Amy olhou para a porta mais uma vez. Ian estava certo** – **eles estavam escondendo-se de todos, inclusive Jasmin e Casper.

Após Sinead ter agredido, digamos assim, o pobre homem que a acusou de estar em uma época específica do mês, Jonah correu até ela e tentou acalmá-la. Era impossível. Jasmin aproveitou a oportunidade e pegou na mão de Casper, saindo desesperada da festa. Ela não queria mais ser envergonhada pelos seus erros. Antes de literalmente sair, arriscou olhar mais uma vez para o dedo indicador na mão esquerda. A cruz vermelha ainda estava lá, irradiando o seu ódio para o corpo todo.

Depois de tudo isso, Amy só conseguia ver pequenos borrões do fim da festa: a música parando repentinamente, os convidados saindo assustados pela raiva de Sinead, mesas sendo fechadas, faxineiras arrumando o salão. Em outras palavras, o baile que supostamente seria para promover a paz, promoveu traições, discórdia e violência.

– Conveniente, não acha? – Amy retrucou ironicamente ao pensar na palavra _fiasco_ para definir o baile.

– O que é conveniente, Amy querida? Nós nos escondermos do mundo?

A Cahill olhou de soslaio para Ian.

– Do mundo o caramba: _de Jasmin. _Não quero nem saber o que aconteceria se eu terminasse de falar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Dan trocou olhares com Amy. Ele queria, mais do que todos, saber o que levou aquilo tudo.

– Talvez pudesse falar agora, já que nada irá impedi-la.

Amy forçou a cabeça para o lado, gesticulando a presença do Kabra – que eliminaria a possibilidade de alguém não impedi-la.

– Ah, qual é. – Ian notou o gesto. – Eu ficarei quietinho, juro!

– Sei... – Amy rolou os olhos. Quieto e Ian não podem ser usados na mesma frase, só no caso de mandá-lo calar a boca. – Espero mesmo.

Ian deu uma olhada de baixo para cima em Amy, que ainda usava o vestido idêntico de Jasmin – ou seja, parecia uma vadia. Ele não acreditava que Amy teve que usar isso para fingir ser Jasmin, ou que seu plano dependia do uso de tal vestido para ser feito com sucesso. A única coisa que o Kabra não podia negar era o quanto o vestido fazia Amy ficar mais bonita, mais até do que ela já era...

_O que eu estou pensando? Jasmin é maravilhosa e a palavra com "g" _– _nego a sequer pensá-la, de tamanha audácia que essa palavra emite. Amy é... Bem, ela é..._

– Adorável. – Ian sussurrou para si mesmo.

Lá estava à maldita palavra que sempre saía de sua boca ao pensar o que Amy era. Ian negava-se a acreditar na possibilidade de ter sentimentos pela Cahill. Afinal, ele ainda tinha que manter a sua classe e charme.

Amy levantou uma sobrancelha e finalmente olhou para a cara do Kabra. Era possível que essa palavra sempre saía em momentos errados?

– Ian... Antes de eu retomar a explicação, pode me tirar uma dúvida?

Apesar de estar um pouco confuso, Ian assentiu.

– Quantas vezes você já disse adorável na sua vida?

O Kabra engoliu a seco. Por motivos desconhecidos, ele não queria responder aquela pergunta. Não naquele momento, em que Natalie estava ouvindo e registrando tudo para chantagens futuras.

– Não sei... Cinco vezes, talvez?

– Em todas elas, estava pensando em algo em especial? – Amy não sabia o porquê daquilo agora, mas era algo que a dominava por dentro, e ela necessitava saciar a sua curiosidade.

– Acho que sim. Por quê?

– No que estava pensando?

Ian olhou para a face de Amy e piscou uma, duas, três vezes, sem saber exatamente da onde surgiu e no que daria aquela conversa.

– Sei lá Amy! No que você acha que eu estava pensando?

Ambos nem perceberam quando, lentamente, Hamilton fez um sinal para Dan e Natalie e estes saíram do cômodo, deixando Ian e Amy completamente sozinhos.

* * *

><p>– Ninguém, em toda a minha vida, fica dizendo adorável aqui e acolá como se fosse algo tão banal quanto bom dia.<p>

– Pelo o que eu saiba, eu só disse duas vezes adorável na sua presença: na Coreia e agora.

Amy abriu um sorriso. Ele ainda não sabia da gravação.

– Agora? – Amy pôde ver a cara de Ian cair em desespero ao perceber o que tinha dito. – E só duas vezes? Acho que são três, hein?

– Três? Não, não. Duas, tenho certeza.

– E é aí que eu explico o resto do plano, porque eu sei que você falou três vezes adorável, apesar de eu não ter estado presente, eu sei que foi para mim. – o tom de Amy parecia levemente com o que Ian usava normalmente. – Eu sei que, qualquer momento em que você pensa em mim, seu olho direito treme involuntariamente.

Algumas pessoas podiam pensar que, pelo tom de voz que Amy utilizava, ela queria aproveitar-se de Ian por alguma razão. Na verdade, Amy só utilizou aquele tom de voz porque queria mostrar para Ian que não só os Lucian sabem brincar com os sentimentos e ações da pessoa, utilizando um tom influenciador. Seria mentira se eu não comentasse o fato que Ian parecia tentado a olhar para os lábios rosados de Amy e não querer beijá-la novamente. Tudo por causa do tom, dos gestos e do jeito que ela falou aquilo.

– Como você sabe disso? – Ian precisava eliminar uma voz agonizante na sua cabeça dizendo para beijá-la. Ele precisava controlar as suas ações. – Ninguém sabe disso.

Amy abriu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se da onde Ian estava sentado no cômodo. Inclinou-se perto dos lábios do Kabra, deixando apenas alguns centímetros para o encontro destes.

– Jasmin estava gravando aquela ceninha que muitos podem considerar pornográfica, e mandou para mim.

Ian arregalou os olhos. Amy sabia _daquilo? _Ele sabia do que Jasmin era capaz, mas ser tão infantil ao ponto de gravar uma coisa daquelas. _Ela até mandou para Amy! Queria bem saber a reação dela ao assistir... _Involuntariamente, Ian deu uma pequena risada. Só depois se lembrou da garota que estava quase roçando os lábios dela nos dele.

Imediatamente, como se aquela voz irritante em sua cabeça tivesse conseguido o controle de seu corpo, ele levantou uma das mãos na nuca de Amy e puxou-a para o espaço entre eles finalmente fechar.

Não era bem assim que Amy tinha planejado terminar a explicação para Ian.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado – a porta do cômodo onde Amy e Ian encontravam-se estava fechada –, Dan pediu para Natalie olhar na frestinha da fechadura e ver quando Amy terminasse a explicação para que estes pudessem entrar novamente. Hamilton tinha ido embora – provavelmente uma desculpa para ver Jady mais uma vez.<p>

– E então? – Dan perguntou impaciente. – Acabou?

– Se você ficar perguntando de cinco em cinco segundos se acabou, eu vou parar de tentar ouvir o que ela diz! – Natalie sussurrou furiosa para o Cahill. – E não, não acabou. Ela está falando de um jeito meio estranho agora...

Dan decidiu que curiosidade matava o gato, mas ele estava pouco se lixando se mataria-o.

– Minha vez, Natalie! Quero ver... – ele tentou puxar Natalie para fora do alcance da fechadura e olhar por si próprio, porém Natalie sabia que Dan faria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde e tinha se preparado para impedi-lo.

O que ocasionou foi um empurrão para a direita e para a esquerda por parte dos dois e nenhum deles conseguindo ver pela fechadura muito bem, até que a imagem da mão de Ian na nuca de Amy paralisou a pessoa do momento na fechadura – talvez Dan – e pediu para outra parar e olhar. Assim que ambas souberam o que estava acontecendo, arregalaram os olhos e encararam a face da outra.

– Então né... – Dan disse constrangido, como se ver um beijo fosse algo incomum. – Seu irmão e a Amy...

– Por favor, isso era tão óbvio! Estava na cara que ele só namorava Jasmin porque ela parecia com a sua irmã.

Dan franziu o cenho.

– Estava mesmo?

Natalie rolou os olhos e bufou. Como Dan era tão lerdo às vezes?

– Sim, estava. E isso também está na cara... – ela apontou para os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente. – Acho que _isso_ você já encarou muitas vezes hoje, e sabe bem onde está.

Dan riu baixinho e encarou os lábios de Natalie mais uma vez.

– Não acredito que vou dizer isso... Mas concordo com você, Natalie.

Não foi preciso muito tempo até o espaço de ambos também se fechasse.

* * *

><p>– Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara. – Casper falou irritado. – Como assim você gravou aquela cena ridícula e mandou para a Amy? O que você esperava que acontecesse, Jasmin?<p>

Jasmin perdeu a sua fala. De repente, o plano que ela tinha pensado e achado perfeito havia virado um plano bobo e infantil.

– Eu não sei, Casper! Sinceramente, não sei. Eu achava que ela ainda gostava do Kabra por causa do diário e-

– Nem sequer teve a inteligência de ver a data? – Casper perguntou tediosamente. Algo parecia errado em seu tom – ele nunca havia falado daquele jeito com Jasmin.

Jasmin ofendeu-se com o tom.

– Não tinha data, Casper querido.

Isso fez Casper pigarrear. Ele percebeu que estava sendo duro com Jasmin, mas não sabia o porquê daquilo. Na sua cabeça, uma voz dizia que Jasmin merecia: ela era uma vadia oferecida – o que não era uma das piores ofensas para definir Jasmin. Porém, outra voz dizia que há alguns meses atrás – quando a verdadeira Jasmin existia naquela menina –, Jasmin era doce e bonita. Não faria mal a uma mosca.

– Jasmin, pode me explicar uma coisa?

Jasmin suspirou. Parecia que Casper percebera o erro que estava cometendo ao falar daquele modo com uma deusa.

– Claro. O que quiser.

– Depois de você ter mandado a fita para Amy... O que aconteceu?

Ela olhou para o dedo indicador da mão esquerda e mostrou o símbolo para Casper. Uma pequena cruz vermelha logo abaixo da unha postiça. Casper levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Esse símbolo é uma relíquia antiga da minha família – sempre que algum Chase declara vingança a um inimigo, ele desenha com alguma coisa vermelha – Casper estremeceu ao pensar em desenhar com sangue. – Uma cruz no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Eu, em uma fita futura, mostrei esse símbolo para Amy. Há alguns anos atrás, eu tinha comentado com ela sobre isso, então ela sabia o que significava. Dois ou três dias antes da festa, eu recebi rosas com um cartão. Dentro desse cartão tinha um CD – achei aquilo um pouco estranho, mas resolvi ver.

"Achei que era seu, sabe? Por um instante, eu realmente pensei que fosse seu. Mas depois... Eu vi a minha irmã entrando em um restaurante. Ela estava usando um casaco com capuz, mas mesmo assim eu _sabia_ que era ela. Você não cresce com alguém a toa, certo? Levantei a sobrancelha com uma pergunta: o que a minha irmã está fazendo ali? Então, eu vi o Holt. Arg, eu tenho nojo dos Holt. Parecem brutamontes. E a minha delicada irmã estava... Chorando! Eu fiquei enfurecida com o Holt – pensando que era algo que ele tinha dito. Aí eu ouvi somente uma frase da minha irmã: _"__B-Baile... N-N-Nós precisamos ir a-ao b-baile."_ No mesmo dia, Ian Kabra me convidou para o baile – queria me fazer de difícil, mas eu estava _decidida_ que iria ir."

"Então, eu fui. Fiquei uns trinta minutos parada em uma pilastra, encarando com orgulho o símbolo da minha mão. Até que avistei Ian e bem... O resto você já sabe. A última coisa que eu lembro antes de desmaiar foi você e o Ian brigando. Depois eu senti um sussurro de alguém com uma voz parecidíssima com a minha e uma pontada nas costas. Puf, desmaiei. Quando eu acordei, eu estava em um _armário de limpeza_. Sim, um armário. De. Limpeza."

– Mas... Então foi isso? Isso tudo porque a Amy contou para o Fiske que você tinha se apaixonado por um Vesper – que por acaso sou eu – e ela tinha impedido você de me ver?

Involuntariamente, Jasmin corou.

– É, basicamente isso. Como eu desobedeci-o uma vez, fui mantida presa no QG dos Madrigais.

De repente, tudo fazia sentido na cabeça de Casper. Era por isso que ele nunca mais tinha visto Jasmin – ele acreditava que ela só estava usando-o. Era por isso que aquele convite do baile apareceu repentinamente no seu correio – com certeza, tinha sido Jasmin.

– Jasmin, estou sem palavras. – ele disse rindo e abraçou Jasmin pela cintura, erguendo-a no ar e fazendo ambos caírem na gargalhada.

Isso tudo no meio de uma floresta. Foi a primeira vez que Jasmin estava pouco se lixando para o estado de seu vestido.

* * *

><p><strong>Own, que coisa linda. Final feliz *-*<strong>

**Ignorem o papo do futebol, por favor. Foi um desafio que eu tive que fazer G-G**

**Sabe de uma coisa? Eu odeio finais felizes. Principalmente quando a vilã – digamos assim – consegue fugir e ficar com o seu romance proibido. Fazer o que né? É a vida.**

**Não tenho criatividade suficiente para escrever algo nã- O-O Só um instante. Eu estou sozinha em casa e a porta se abriu. Consigo ouvir um salto alto subindo as escadas.**

**Tenho certeza absoluta que a minha mãe não foi trabalhar de salto al-**

**- Caah disconnects - **

* * *

><p>Caah virou-se assustada para a figura em pé na porta.<p>

– _Mas o que..._ Que raios você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados.

Porém, a pessoa não respondeu. Simplesmente levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou... O dedo indicador.

Nela, uma pequena cruz quase apagada – com resquícios de vermelho – brilhava. Talvez porque o raio de sol que vinha da janela tinha encontrado a cruz.

Caah engoliu a seco.

– Jasmin, o que você quer?

A Chase abriu um sorriso malicioso e tocou no cinto da calça. Caah seguiu o movimento. No cinto estava preso...

– Jasmin, o que você está fazendo na minha casa com uma faca? – a menina perguntou tolamente. Jasmin apresentava um olhar mortal para a Cahill, como se o sangue da própria fosse um ótimo aperitivo.

– Retire tudo o que você escreveu nesse documento estúpido do Word, ou... – ela riu maliciosamente. – Pense em faca, seu rosto e sangue.

Caah sorriu maliciosamente e viu Jasmin dar uma leve tremida. Ela sabia o poder daquele sorriso.

– Cara Jasmin, sinto-lhe dizer que acabo de passar tudo que escrevi para o arquivo do FanFiction. E estou preste a...

Jasmin arregalou os olhos e levantou a faca, virando a cabeça para o lado.

– Tem certeza que vai postá-lo? Absoluta, prima querida? – seu tom era de irritação.

A menina riu e apertou o botão Enter.

– Está feito, e não há_ nada_ que você possa fazer.


End file.
